In many applications, connectors include signal surge suppression contacts with diodes that act like a shunt to dissipate high voltage pulses to ground, to protect circuitry. If a suppression contact is damaged, it can be removed and replaced. U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,794 by Nieman et al describes a connector of this type. In prior connectors of this type, each suppression contact commonly had its rear end attached to a wire as by crimping and soldering. The replacement of a damaged suppression contact required opening up the rearward end of the contact to expose the "rats nest" of wires extending therefrom, and inserting a release tool forwardly into a passageway holding the contact to be replaced, so the contact could be pulled rearwardly out of the rest of the connector. This was followed by detaching the rear of the contact from a corresponding wire, attaching the replacement contact to the wire, and inserting the new contact forwardly into the rear of the connector. The need to open up the rear of the connector and remove a contact through the "rat's nest" of wires, made it difficult to replace a damaged suppression contact. A connector which facilitated replacement of damaged suppression contacts, would be of considerable value.